


Ruffle A Few Feathers

by InkSplodge



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: The angel and demon sit on the sofa in the bookshop, lazily kissing on a Wednesday’s evening.Since the world nearly ended, this has been a nightly activity. Well, both of them had been waiting 6000 years (one more patiently than the other).A prequel to "Itchy Fingers"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201





	1. Downstairs

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the one where Aziraphale keeps saying "Crowley" and they have sex with their wings out...
> 
> It's been a hot minute (read a year) since I've actually wrote anything so Imma little rusty. But binge-watched Good Omens last night and they are my dorks. So many fic ideas!! Half wrote this idea today, and know how to end it (just need to write it)! Thought if I posted then I have to finish the next chapter soon (the smexy part!)  
> Enjoy!

The angel and demon sit on the sofa in the bookshop, lazily kissing on a Wednesday’s evening. So far, their hands are not on each other. Aziraphale’s hand impeccably placed in his own lap, whilst Crowley is slouched by his side, an arm on the back of the sofa towards Aziraphale. Their tongues slid against each other, warm lips eager for more.

Since the world nearly ended, this has been a nightly activity. Well, both of them had been waiting 6000 years (one more patiently than the other). It felt natural, as though She had designed them at the same time, exclusively for each other.

Tongue lapping over tongue, Crowley brings his outstretched hand up to back of Aziraphale's neck. With swift movements, he manages to pull Aziraphale a little closer, whilst a finger curls over the collar. Fingers start to stroke the nape of his neck. Aziraphale sighs deeply.

Small soft circles are worn into the human flesh. Crowley cannot comphrehend how stereotypical angelic the little noises are that come from Aziraphale are. How stereotypical angelic he looks. Aziraphale looks and sounds like the angels in the movies (which, of course, Crowley had invented back in the 19th century. He probably did have a small help in how they designed angels in the movies then – and for them to look like _his_ angel.)

Mindlessly, a finger twists into one of Aziraphale’s lower curls, pulling ever so slightly. A gasp left him, reverberating through Crowley’s mouth. Aziraphale moves back.

"Crowley..."

Crowley only gives a toothy grin, eyes gazing at Aziraphale’s bruised mouth. Then he gave another experimental tug.

"Crowley!"

His hand keeps Aziraphale steady as he takes no further time to attack Aziraphale’s throat with kisses. Crowley’s other hand comes up, removing the bowtie and undoing the top three buttons of the shirt. Kissing the unside of the other’s chin, Crowley focuses on the others Adam’s apple (ironic) to which he earns a hum of approval. One of those sounds Aziraphale makes when he tastes something so exquisite that all his senses become satisfied in that moment.

Kisses turn into sucks. Then a slight bite.

"Crowley!"

Nonchalantly, Crowley straightens back up.

"If you're going to keep calling my name like that,” Crowley begins, licking his lips, “I'm definitely not going to stop."

Aziraphale only gives a _hmph_ as a response, eyes turning away. A wide smile spreads over Crowley’s face as he leans forward to place a sweet peak in the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth.

Aziraphale chases him all the way into another kiss.

It only takes a few more kisses until Crowley interlaces his fingers with Aziraphale and starts dragging them both towards the bedroom – almost at a sprint.

They could just teleport to the bedroom (but where’s the fun in that?), but Crowley was definitely going too fast for Aziraphale - just before reaching the stairs, Aziraphale trips over his own feet.

As Aziraphale starts falling forward, Crowley catches him with a hand pressed between his shoulder blades. Simultaneously, Aziraphale’s pure white wings spread open to help him balance and avoid falling to Crowley's feet.

Eyebrows raise as Crowley looks over the spectacle in front of him. The overhead lighting giving a heavenly aura around Aziraphale, wings casting shadows over his face, keeping him safe in the silence of the bookshop.

Crowley inspects the other. A slightly flushed face, red lips, and wide eyes.

“You are so divine, my angel,” Crowley says open-mouthed.

Aziraphale eyes divert away, pink spreading up his face. “Thank you, my darling.”

However in his turn to look at his own wings, he doesn’t see Crowley’s fingers inch forward, until fingertips sooth over the feathers. Crowley feels the feathers beneath his finger, how they radiate heat like the sun, almost burning his fingertips. He doesn’t mind, feeling the heat spread through his body. It feels divine, heavenly. Judging by Aziraphale’s open-mouth expression, it must feel divine for him too.

Then he takes one feathers between his fingers and pulls ever so slightly.

“ _Crowley!_ ” the other whines, caught between upset with the slightest hint of being very, very needy.

“So divine, my angel,” Crowley mutters, before pulling the feather again.

“Crowley!”

Crowley brings his fingers up to soothe against the top feathers. Aziraphale shudders on the spot, mouth gaping wider, if it was possible.

Fingertips swipe across the top of his wings, with a feather like touch. Crowley's mouth opens with a crooked smile. “Oh, you really like that, don’t you?”

The only response is Aziraphale pushing Crowley roughly against the wall and kissing him furiously.


	2. Upstairs

On their way up the stairs into Aziraphale's bedroom, both of their coats lay forgotten, plus Aziraphale’s waistcoat.

Stumbling into the room, lips still firmly on each other, Crowley undoes the last few buttons on Aziraphale’s shirt. This is also left forgotten by the door. Aziraphale helps to unbutton the last few buttons on the other's shirt before moving his hands to Crowley's belted trousers.

Only a few moments later they are beside Aziraphale’s bed. They part for a moment as Crowley begins hopping on one foot as he tries to, and successfully, remove one of his shoes.

Aziraphale stands, watching.

"It would be less danger-"

One shoe still on, shirt handing off one shoulder and unbuckled trousers, Crowley takes a firm step forward and stole Aziraphale’s words with a kiss.

"You know, I'm pretty sure kissing you in the only way to shut you up," he mutters against Aziraphale lips before pushing him onto the bed.

Lying flat on his back, Aziraphale doesn't get much time to move before Crowley swiftly kneels in front of him.

There's a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow. Aziraphale peers over his own stomach, matches the gaze with raised eyebrows. 

Crowley bends down. Aziraphale lies back.

In a turn of events, Crowley holds the other's left foot with soft pressure, as though it might break if he handles it too roughly. Placing the other's foot on his knelt thigh, with care, Crowley begins to unlace his shoes. He removes it, closely followed by Aziraphale's sock (and sock garters, of course). Taking time, he gives attention to his other foot and does exactly the same. Fingertips then begin circling around the jutting ankle bone, followed by raking up sharp nails up a soft calf till he leaves small red lines. Then Crowley bends down to bite softly at Aziraphale ankle.

"Crowley!"

Swiftly, Crowley leans up and peers over the rim of his sunglasses, sees Aziraphale pop his head up over his stomach to look at him. 

"The more you say my name like that, my angel, the less likely I'll be stopping with what I'm doing." 

"Honestly, I do not want you to stop, just-"

"Good," Crowley says, tiling forwards on his knees to mouth at Aziraphale's erection through his trousers. 

That stops all talking as Aziraphale automatically falls back to the bed, a hand finding Crowley's red hair, a thumb soothing over the crown of his skull.

"Another way to shut you up, noted," Crowley mutters, more to himself then anyone else.

Scotching up Aziraphale's body, Crowley busies himself with removing the other's trousers and underwear, other shoe, till Aziraphale is naked, erection weighing heavy against his stomach.

Standing tall, Crowley admires the other's body. He still can't get enough. He wants this image burnt into his mind for all Eternity.

"Would you be able to show me your wings again, angel."

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours.” There’s a wily smile.

 _Swoosh_ \- Black beautiful wings expanded across the area, before knocking out the bedside table.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Crowley!" This time it was in a much more upset expression - but it was soon forgotten as Crowley bent over to give him a kiss, fingers skinning lightly over Aziraphale's erection.

Standing tall once more, Crowley removes his last shoe more gracefully, shrugs off his shirt and removes his trousers (no underwear, of course) before kicking them off to the side. The last thing to go are his glasses - he grabs the arm and flings them across the room as they clatter to the ground.

Both eyes are on each other, studying the other's naked human bodies and heavenly wings.

They could have been there for a few hours, just scanning, just admiring. In reality it's on a minute.

Crowley, lazily, brings his own hands up to stroke himself. Barely a touch.

"So divine. My angel. Aziraphale."

Aziraphale squirms just slightly on the bed, eyes and mind only in one thing.

"Crowley..."

Crowley brings a knee to the bed, a hand to the side of Aziraphale's head till his stationed above - not touching, just examining.

"You are mine. And I am yours. Always have been and always will be. Until Eternity ends. After Eternity."

"Crowley…"

Crowley slowly slots their mouths together, a chaste kiss. This time Aziraphale's hands move, capturing the narrow hips of Crowley's body, in order to force their bodies closer together. Crowley wings flapping momentarily.

It's heated, hand in hair, rutting against each other as though their lives depended on it.

"What would you like tonight, my angel?" Crowley sloppy kisses against Aziraphale's neck.

"You, my darling," a hand curls tightly into red hair.

"You'll always have me."

"And you will always have me too, for all Eternity and after."

Crowley repositions himself, till the head of his erection moves against Aziraphale's entrance.

_"Oh!"_

Nuzzling Aziraphale's neck once more, Crowley continues to grind slowly against him, hearing all the small noises, feels Aziraphale's leg knock against his in an attempt to spread himself wider.

Reluctantly, Crowley pulls away and stands up. It's happened enough times now that Aziraphale moves himself to lie in the centre of his bed. Crowley circles to the bottom of the bed, watching Aziraphale's movements - so graceful - even as he crawls across the bedsheets.

Crowley takes this moment to memorise the sight before him: legs spread wide for him, red leaking erection, wings outstretched, cheeks completely flushed, irises almost black – white and red against the cotton sheets. Oh, how Crowley loves their human bodies, and She had given Aziraphale one of the best.

Kneeling onto the bed, Crowley settles in between the other's legs, eyes constantly held with Aziraphale's gaze.

Not wanting to move further away for the knocked over beside table, Crowley instead miracles up some lube and placed his finger between the other's spread legs.

"Oh!"

A finger slowly circles Aziraphale's entrance. Almost too slow to be gentle, just a torturous task to create more wanting.

Aziraphale's hand reaches out, overwhelmed, clutching at the nearest item - preciously Crowley's right wing. Fingers wrap completely around the top spine of his wings.

At that moment Crowley jerks the full length of his finger into Aziraphale who keens - before Crowley's fingers removes swiftly.

"Crowley!" 

Crowley looks slightly lost for a moment, mouth agape. This causes Aziraphale to loosen his grip on the black wing. Crowley’s eyes open on him, Aziraphale's expression only slightly peeved.

In response Aziraphale pushes his fingers against Crowley’s black feathers, properly feels their smooth surfaces, but also how they feel incredibly cold to the touch. How the wings radiate icy temperature, almost painful against his fingertips. He doesn't mind, instead it feeling like cool water pooling through his body. Experimentally, he gently grabs one of the feathers and pulls.

“How do you like it?” Aziraphale says as though it is reparation for Crowley pulling at his feathers before. It obviously has the opposite effect. Crowley has his eyes closed, blissful.

“To be honest, angel,” Crowley quirks his torso so the feathers get caught between Aziraphale's fingers, forcing him to pull harder, “that’s a big turn on.”

Crowley brings his other hand to Aziraphale's wings, fingertips smoothing feathers over. Aziraphale whole body jerks closer. 

"We definitely need to experiment with this more in the future," Crowley lowly mutters whilst grabbing the underside of Aziraphale's knees, "but all I want to do right now, is fuck you."

Crowley pushes himself forward, and Aziraphale to him, till his knees are settled underneath Aziraphale's thighs, spreading him wider and closer. He takes no time to enter two fingers.

"Oh, Crowley..."

He swiftly spreads Aziraphale further, who keens with each movement.

"You are mine, and I am yours."

Crowley enters a third finger.

"For Eternity and after."

A fourth finger.

"Crowley, _please_!"

Crowley leans over, a hand braced by the other's head. He lands a chaste kiss to his open mouth.

"Soon, my angel."

All fingers slowly remove, before Crowley kisses away Aziraphale's moan. Leaning impossibly closer, his erection presses against Aziraphale's entrance. Crowley begins gently pushing inside. Aziraphale's legs wrap around his narrow waist, heels in the small of his back, trying to bring him closer.

The rhythm starts off slow, almost too slow like before. Torturous. Heavenly torturous. Both make small noises, pushing slowly against each, until Crowley is settled inside Aziaphale. 

Sliding out, Aziraphale starts chanting Crowley's name like it's the only thing he knows (in the moment it is the only thing he knows). Crowley simply keeps the other closes, keeping the speed loving, almost sickly sweet. He peppers kisses against any skin he could find, only speeding his movements up a fraction with each thrust.

Aziraphale is left to mumbling, moans and "Crowley" mixing together to create an ancient tongue. 

A hand snakes between them, tightening around Aziraphale's leaking erection, helping to push Aziraphale to his pleasure. Then Crowley bites into the juction of Azirphale's neck.

"Crowley!"

Aziraphale closes tighter around Crowley, until he mutters "Aziraphale" into the other's neck. 

Black wings expand across the room - around them there is thumping as books flew from their precarious placement and onto the hard ground. Another item crashes and could be heard rolling into the corner of the room. 

There's a few moments of blissful silence as both come down from the high.

“Sorry about that, angel,” Crowley says, retracting his wings in as a glass item smashes to the ground. With a simple look, the glass vase returns back to the table, unshattered.

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” Aziraphale eyes are still closed, a wide smile on his face – not even noticing. Blissful.

Crowley presses a kiss into the corner of the other's mouth. Aziraphale turns into it.

The black wings cocoon around them both, lazily kissing once more, before Aziraphale's wing come to move around Crowley’s, keeping them both safe behind each other's wings.

"I love you, my darling."

"I love you too, Aziraphale."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploaded all parts!! Hope you enjoy! Still feeling rusty, haven't done this writing malarkey in a while - will hopefully be uploading more soon! And hopefully more Crowley/Aziraphale!


End file.
